Del Odio Al Amor
by I'veCreatedAMonster
Summary: Basado en el cap. 45 de Hetalia World Series. ¿Qué sucedería si en vez de EU, Rusia hubiera quedado en medio de la nada junto a China? RoChu.


**Nota: **Este es mi primer fic RoChu por lo que quizá puedan resultar extraños algunos elementos del mismo (como salirme del personaje o algo así), tengo fe en que en un futuro mi manera de escribir mejore y puedan disfrutar de historias de mejor calidad pues como en no sé dónde leí que _uno no empeora conforme avanza, lo lógico es que uno mejore conforme la práctica_, por ello espero paciencia y comprensión en sus reviews, siendo que yo a veces crítico ciertos fics por exceso de cursilerías o exageraciones. Aunque esta historia la escribí hace un par de años pero no me atrevía a subirla. ¿Saben? Debí haber grabado una video-reacción al releer esto para asegurarme de que no hubieran errores de ortografía y cosas así por el estilo. Sin más preámbulos, los invito a leer y espero lo disfruten.

Tras hallar el rastro de Italia, Alemania y Japón, los aliados se aventuraron en ir a su búsqueda y darle una paliza a Alemania pero tuvieron la magnífica idea de llegar a la isla del mismo modo que los del eje: naufragando. Por dicho incidente todos quedaron dispersos en diferentes partes de la isla.

Quedándose uno solo podrían resultarle peligrosos e intranquilos los caminos en un lugar así, quizá hasta se volvería loco de nada más pensar que se quedaría atrapado ahí sin nadie con quien convivir. Para fortuna de China, o desgracia, resultó acompañado del sujeto al que dice más odiar, Rusia.

El ambiente parecía tenso e incómodo, ambos sentados, frente al mar, en la arena a una distancia no tan lejana el uno del otro pero que daba la impresión de no querer tener contacto entre ellos, claro estaba esa era una de las típicas reacciones del asustadizo chino. Rusia únicamente lo veía con una de sus características sonrisillas inquietantes.

– ¿Por qué contigo, aru? – dijo disgustado China entre dientes.

– No era como que tuvieras que elegir.- refirió en el oído del otro.

– ¿Qué haces tan cerca de mí, aru?- denotó atemorizado.

– ¿Qué habrá pasado con los demás?

– ¡No lo sé, aru!- contestó como a la defensiva. – Parece que nos separamos al llegar aquí, aru. – Prosiguió más tranquilo y alejándose de Rusia otra vez.

– ¿Deberíamos ir a buscarlos?

– Es mejor que antes consigamos un refugio, comida y agua, aru.

– ¿No tienes una casa de campo en esta isla?

– ¡No! Precisamente por eso debemos… No, tenemos que conseguir un refugio. De otra forma, si llegara una tormenta, la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos descendería y eso sería desastroso, aru.

– No parece haber posibilidad de que eso suceda, el clima es muy cálido y si eso sucediera... – se acerca a China y lo abraza- podría darte un poco de mi calor.

– ¡Suéltame! – prorrumpió empujando a Rusia quien no se apartaba pero finalmente accedió.

Después China propuso que se dividieran en busca del refugio y las provisiones. Se fue enseguida con tal de no seguir soportando la despreciable presencia. No quedaba otro remedio, cada quien iría a buscar por su parte.

– ¿Por qué no podemos llevarnos bien? – dijo un poco triste entre sí.

Se permitió meditar qué cosas le habían llevado a ganarse tal desprecio del asiático. Sus frívolos pensamientos le hacían concluir que no existía tal.

Por su parte China se sentía más aliviado, no tenía que seguir tolerando a Rusia. Innumerables veces lo ha tenido por acosador, apenas se daba la vuelta, él estaba ahí y eso le causaba muchísimo miedo.

– ¡Rusia es tan molesto! Al menos puedo descansar un poco de él, aru.

De pronto, el cielo comenzaba a nublarse y aquella tarde soleada de repente se disipaba e iba transformándose en un deprimente clima lluvioso. Las enormes gotas que caían darían lugar a una gran tormenta y ahora sí que era necesario ese refugio. China tenía que apresurarse o pescaría un resfriado. Por suerte halló uno muy conveniente, era una cueva y aunque ya se había empapado bastante, le servía pues la lluvia seria larga y abundante.

– ¡A salvo, aru! – pensó y volteándose se topó con un rostro conocido.

Para sorpresa suya ahí también estaba el eslavo protegiéndose de las inclemencias del tiempo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, aru?- expresó alterado.

– Lo mismo que tú, supongo.- contesto con gran serenidad.

– No puedo creer que hayamos coincidido de esta manera, ha…

– Traje esto para ti... – dijo tímidamente entregándole una variedad de bellas flores.

– ¿Por qué me das esto, aru?- preguntó manifestando confusión.

– Es que… me gustaría que nos lleváramos mejor… y bueno…

– No entiendo, aru.- exponiendo aún una cara de estupefacción viendo las flores- Pero son muy lindas, gracias, aru. Repentinamente el otro acarició su cabello, acción que puso nervioso al asiático.

– ¿Ves? Un escorpión. – Dijo el ex miembro de la unión soviética removiéndolo de la cabeza de aquel. China solo se mostro más alterado de lo que estaba pero a la vez inmóvil al ver el animal caer sobre el suelo.

Pasado un rato, las cosas entre los dos estaban mejorando y eso hacía sentir satisfecho al eslavo. Aunque a veces no pareciera importarle el desdén del oriental, las cosas en su caótico corazón eran de otra forma y ese barullo lo podría llevar a dar pasos quizás demasiado grandes, era necesario poner un alto y no dejarse llevar. El fatídico desarrollo se desvió de manera que perdió la batalla ante su autocontrol y se apresuró a robar un beso a su nación vecina, privándose de esta manera de la armonía que difícilmente obtuvieron. China no musitó palabra alguna después de lo ocurrido con todo y la cara de asombro, duda.

– ¡Idiota, no vuelvas a hacer eso, aru! – objetó después de un rato con un tono de indignación.

– ¿eh? ¿Yo?- curioseaba de manerainocente.

– ¿Acaso hay alguien más, aru? – replicó con un tono algo impulsivo.

– ¿Te refieres a esto?

Esta vez, por extraño que parezca, permitió que continuara.

– Parece que si no lo digo, nunca te vas a dar cuenta… - dijo desprendiéndose de los labios contrarios.

– ¡Cállate, aru! – dijo, interrumpiendo, con la voz tornándosele ronca a consecuencia de lo mucho que se había mojado.

– Lo diré de nuevo, te eso... quiéreme por favor.

No quería creer lo que estaba escuchando, bien podía ser su peor pesadilla o ser lo suficientemente bueno para ser real.

El soviético, después de haberlo encerrado en un abrazo, por detrás, comenzó besando y mordiendo su cuello.

– ¿Quieres saber por qué te quiero?

– ¿Quieres que te cuente por qué no te soportó?- le respondió hastiado.

– No. – denegó canturreando.

– ¡Déjame… esto... no…! – decía inquietado y sofocándose ante las acciones del ruso.

– Ялюблютебя, солнышка (_ya lyublyu tyebya, solnyshka)_ [1] – dijo tomando el mentón del otro y posando la mirada en la de su compañero, mientras que a este le rodeaba un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

– No digas cosas que no entiendo, aru – protestó con nervios al apartarse de aquel contacto visual girando su cabeza, deseando huir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Si eso quería, ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Se preguntaba.

– Ya no quiero que me odies.- suspiró Ivan al ir acerándose, rozando, deslizando sus labios en el otro pero sin atreverse a besarlo otra vez.

En tanto que el oriental cerraba sus ojos con presión, su compañero se apartó regalándole una sonrisa y contemplando de nueva cuenta esa mirada de ojos cobrizos, tuvo el valor de arrebatarle un beso más, diferente de los anteriores: uno que no permitía seguir ocultando lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Ahora prosiguió a acariciar el cabello del chino, desatando la alzada coleta con la que había atado su melena en seguida de haber llegado a la podía resistirlo, quería sentir que era correspondido, tan siquiera en esta ocasión y no pedía más.

Por su parte, China maldecía el día, la hora, el instante en que el destino lo puso sobre ese sitio con aquel odioso tipo y que cuando por fin se había librado de él,coincidieron en cuanto al lugar, para colmo de sus males, llegaron a las actuales circunstancias y el simple hecho de no querer detenerlo era desesperante.

Rusia empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de aquel hombre por debajo de su camiseta interior blanca que originaba en el segundo un leve rubor y el primero fue quitándole la ropa.

– Déjame quererte, al menos hoy. – pronunció el soviético, acostándolo con suave violencia.

– Tus manos están frías, aru. – articuló temblando de nervios o por el mismo ambiente. El otro no contestó.

Y dándole rienda suelta a lo que siente, apresaba y estaba siendo presa de su deseo, ese sentir tan egoístamente tierno, en medio de esa tormenta que había cambiado la voz del chino. El eslavo paseaba sus manos sobre el pecho, el abdomen y en el dorso del oriental notó una cicatriz [2], no quiso preguntarle nada pues era probable que trajera algún trágico recuerdo y algo así no tenía cabida ahí.

Sus caricias lo estremecían, en efecto era un fastidio desear que continuara. Ni uno ni otro decía palabra alguna. El asiático únicamente dejaba asomar pequeños gemidos y el ruso parecía haber quedado mudo de felicidad: se limitaba a besar cada rincón de la anatomía ajena; aspiraba a presumir de haberle besado hasta la sombra.

Cuando todo hubo terminado ambos se volteaban a ver, la mirada del asiático temblaba, percibió su compañero, se cubrió los ojos con sus manos y se volteó de lado contrario ansiando no tener que volver a ver el rostro de Rusia, no volverlo a ver los ojos.

China se apartó de él, tomando su ropa, se vistió a una velocidad sorprendente, se amarró el cabello y se fue sin rezongar ni afirmar nada, resistencia que consternó al euroasiático. Había pocas cosas que deprimían a este y el ver partir al mayor era una de ellas, sin embargo, no hizo ningún esfuerzo para fin, a él le bastaba con que fuera en esta ocasión, pese a ello no se resignaba a que llegase a ser la última vez.

La lluvia había terminado hace unos momentos por lo que no tuvo problema para irse, al principio dudaba de sus pasos pero después tomó impulso y se fue corriendo.

"¿_pero qué he hecho? ¿Por qué lo bese? ¿Por qué no lo detuve? Pero de mi cuenta corre que no habrá una segunda vez."_

Eso estaba por verse. Ese tipo de pensamientos rondaban en su mente mas no pretendía arrepentirse de lo ocurrido. Removía su cabeza, no deseaba traer de vuelta las imágenes de aquello a lo que no sabía cómo llamar y peor aún, la próxima vez que lo viera, que anhelaba no fuera nunca más, con qué cara lo afrontaría, no lo vería de la misma forma que antes.

Por algo bien dicen que del _odio al amor sólo hay un paso._

Bueno he aquí dejo unas notas. Aunque antes quisiera decir que pienso subir una versión distinta de esta pero con otra pareja pero quisiera su opinión de si lo subo como un segundo capítulo o como una historia aparte.

[1]_**ya lyublyu tyebya, solnyshka**__: _Te quiero, mi sol. En ruso, existen dos formas de decir "te quiero" dependiendo del género de la persona (hombre/mujer) a quien se le va a dirigir; yo opté por el que se aplica a un hombre, por obvias razones.

[2] Tiene una larga cicatriz en la espalda, de cuando Japón lo atacó en la Guerra. También tiene una marca de nacimiento en forma de panda. Fuente . /wiki/China


End file.
